1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a recent improvement in haptic technology (i.e., technology for conveying information through the sense of touch), there is a demand for vibration motors that not only have a conventional vibration function for silent notification but also are capable of providing fine vibration, such as, for example, haptic feedback.
Here, U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,379, for example, discloses a vibration motor including a coil fixed on a board, and arranged on a lower side of a magnet included in a moving portion.
In the vibration motor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,379, the coil with an adhesive applied to a lower surface thereof is placed on the board, and then, a jig is pressed against the coil from above to position the coil vertically and horizontally. The jig is arranged along an inside surface and an outside surface of the coil to position the coil.
Use of the jig, however, decreases efficiency in an operation of fitting the coil. In addition, a portion of the adhesive may protrude out of a gap between the coil and the board and be transferred to the jig, and the portion of the adhesive transferred to the jig may be attached to an upper surface of a coil of another vibration motor during fitting of the coil.
In the vibration motor, a vertical clearance space between a vibrator and the coil is so small that even the adhesive attached to the upper surface of the coil might lead to a malfunction of the vibration motor.
In view of the above circumstances, the present invention has been conceived to provide a vibration motor which is able to achieve increased efficiency in an operation of fitting a coil.